Kickin it with Sloane
by A.N.T Farm Lover 205
Summary: For those of you that don't know Sloane is a Karate master that comes to stay with Jack and Kim in an episode. She's the same girl that plays Bree in LabRats2012. Kim and Sloane have some more fun after the karaoke incident and Jack decides to join in on the fun. I don't own anything except for the story. Alright a new chapter out Sloane and Kim have their "girls night"
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN KICK`IN IT

That was fun! Sloane said as they walked out of the karaoke bar.

Yeah I thought so you kicked that manager really far! Kim said agreeing to her new best friends comment.

Hey you want to try something else fun? Kim asked as they walked into the dojo?

Sure. Sloane said sounding excited.

Here sit down. Kim said as she ushered her friend to sit down on one of the mats.

As Sloane sat down on the mats she asked So what are we going to d…

But before Sloane could finish her sentence Kim kissed her on the lips leading the un aware karate master into a passionate kiss. Always wanting to kiss a girl Sloane kissed her back and pushed Kim onto another matt as the hugged each other tight and began rolling around on the ground in a hot make out session.

After 10 minutes of nonstop kissing Sloane pulled out and said in a seducing tone. You know it would be a lot more fun and sexy if we kissed naked. Kim took a moment to think this over and then nodded in agreement. Sloane began slide Kim's shirt off over her head revealing a pair of perfect c grade breasts.

Wow was all Sloane could say before taking off her own shirt revealing to Kim her own pair of tight C+ breasts. Wow yourself Kim said as she began to massage her breasts. Ohh Sloane moaned Ohh Kim ohh yeah like that right there was all Sloane could get out. Then Sloane got off and began too take off her jeans revealing a nice pair of black on red polka dot panties. Then Kim got up and took off her jeans showing that she had no underwear on at all. Kim you naughty slut you. Blushing she began to lie down on a mat as Sloane took a green belt and began to tie Kim's hands around a punching bag and then sat on Kim's face and had Kim begin eating her out while she humped the punching bag in front of her like a stripper.

Kim! Sloane! I'm here to see if you are ok from earlier. Jack said as he searched the quad area for Kim and Sloane.

As he walked around the front of Falafel Phil's he heard moaning coming from the dojo thinking it was the agent coming to take revenge on Sloane he ran in frantically searching for her but instead found Kim eating out Sloane while she was bound up to the punching dummy. Seeing the sight laid out in front of him Jack got hard real quick and couldn't help but stare as his crush and the karate star were having a hot lesbian session. Kim? Sloane? Jack said revealing himself to the girls. Jack! Both girls screamed as they frantically tried to look for their scattered clothes while covering their chests and crotch area. But to no avail Kim couldn't because of the sexy predicament she was in.

Don't you knock?!

Well this is a public dojo, and the door was wide open and you are in the middle of an open floor. Jack stuttered trying to justify. Well still you could have…well you could you know…both girls said at the same moment. But couldn't pin anything on Jack. Well I guess I'll see you both later than Jack said turning away with a raging hard on in his pants. As Jack walked the other way Sloane got a sexy idea and whispered it to Kim, who nodded in agreement. Ohhh Jack! They both said in unison. Yes? Jack said confusingly. Then before he knew what hit him Sloane ran up to him and began taking off his clothes. You know what Jack we were really harsh to you and we apologize for that. So to show that were sorry how would you like to have a threesome with us? That gave Jack another boner as he helped Sloane take off his t-shirt. Well you guys were pretty mean to me. Jack said shyly clearly playing along. Then Sloane began to take off Jack's pants and underwear and doing so got slapped in the face by Jack's 9 inch cock. Wow Sloane and Kim said you're a big one. Well Jack said but got cut off by Sloane lips on his head. Jack Sloane said taking him out of her mouth. Yeah Jack said eyes closed and head back. You talk way much. Then went back to her blowjob.

You guys wanna include me in on the fun? Kim said still extremely horny. Hearing this Sloane took Jack out of her mouth and untied Kim who immediately ran down to Sloane's crotch and continued eating her out. OHHH Sloane moaned as Kim lapped up her cum like a cat does to milk. I'm cumming Jack cried but before he could Sloane took him out of her mouth and said I want you in me now! Then Kim moved out of the way and let Jack insert himself into Sloane's tight pussy lips. Augghh Sloane groaned as she felt him inside her. Sloane you ever been popped? Jack asked half way in. Nope. Well you're not going to be able to say that for long! Shortly after saying this he rammed straight forward and popped Sloane's cherry. AHHHH Sloane screamed. Hearing this Jack pulled out immediately. Sloane you ok Jack and Kim asked nervously. Yeah just give me a sec. Than after a few moments Sloane gestured Jack to continue. Jack Slowly inserted himself again and pulled out ¾ of the way then pushed back in. Faster Jack Sloane cried. Needing no more motivation Jack rammed himself into Sloane and pulled out causing Sloane to moan. Do you like that Sloane do you like it when Jack fucks you hard in your tight pussy. UH Huh Sloane moaned. Then Kim got up and began to make out with Jack. After a few minutes of continuous kissing and fucking Jack finally cried I'm gonna cum! Then Kim pulled him out and quickly blew him causing Jack to cum into her mouth. Shooting 1,2,3,4,5,6,7, long streams of hot cum into Kim's mouth. Then She tilted her head back but Sloane pushed her head back and tilted it forward and Kim dripped the hot white sticky cum into Sloane's mouth. Then she took it and swallowed it all. Mmmmmm. That was good Sloane cried satisfied. Sloane! That was for me! Kim cried giving her friend a slap on the ass. Ohhh Sloane gulped. Well I earned it Kim. Sloane playfully argued. Well I guess you're gonna have to taste mine too to see whose tastes better. Sloane getting the hint tackled Kim to the floor again and began to take a few experimental licks before taking full laps of Kim's cum. OHH Kim cried being eatin out for the first time. Are you hard again Jack? UM yeah! Jack cried. Seeing you to sexy girls doing this and you think I would stay limp. Well good Kim said cause I wanna taste your cum again! Then Jack walked over to Kim and allowed her to give him a blowjob. Dang Jack its huge Kim said trying to deep throat his cock. Dang it Kim said as she only got seven of the nine inches. Augghh Kim! Jack moaned a she put his dick in between her breasts and began titty fucking him. Aughh I'm about to cum. Jack moaned. Me to Kim cried as Sloane continued tongue fucking her friends tight wet pussy. Ok let's try to cum together said Jack. And after a few more seconds they both came. Jack on Kim's face breasts and mouth, which she gladly licked up, and Kim spewed on Sloane's face.

Wow Kim you really came a lot! Sloane said as she began licking the remaining cum off her own face. Wait! Kim pouted. I wanna try some! Ohh no Kim your cum is all mine! Sloane teased. But hungry for her cum Kim pounced on her and licked Sloane's face clean of her own cum leaving no evidence that it was ever there. Wow Kim that was sexy Sloane said. And I think Jack thinks so too. She said seeing Jacks hard on. So can you go another round Jack? Yes ma'am! Good because you still haven't fucked me yet. Kim said as she lay her back on the mat and began spread her legs out wide. Jack and Sloane walked over there Jack in between Kim's legs and Sloane sat on Kim's face. Does little Kim wanna eat her slutty friend out? Uhh Hhh. Kim moaned as Jack began to eat Kim out. Ohh Jack oh Fuck yeah that feels so fucking good oh yeah lick my tight little pussy ohh yeah fuck lick me. Kim said and then had Sloane sit on her face and began eating her out. Ohh FUCK Kim oh yeah I'm such a slut aren't I Kim fucked and licked by both my friends I got fucked today by a boy and now I'm getting licked by a girl aren't Ohh Kim cried. Jack I need you in me NOW! Jack always wanting to be the one to pop Kim got on his knees and inserted his dick into her and rammed it in breaking it in one stroke. AAHHHHHH Kim cried into Sloane's pussy. Making her moan as Kim's cries vibrated in her crotch. Than seeing as Kim was ok he began to tease her by moving it in and out at a slow and easy pace. Fuck Jack I need you faster Kim said in a muffled tone. What? Jack said in a teasing like tone I can here you, Sloane can you here what she's saying? AUgghhh Sloane moaned obviously concentrated on the fact that Kim was eating her out. I said to fuck me faster NOW! Kim said in a still muffled tone. OK OK why didn't you just say so. Jack said and then continued to fuck Kim at a rough rapid pace. After a long good rough fuck Kim, who was drowning in Sloane's cum, came four times and Sloane came at least four or five times. Augghh I'm cumming Kim Ok Jack I want you to cum in me, cum in me hard! Then within no more than 2 second windows o each other they came, Jack in Kim then Kim on Jack and finally Sloane came really hard on Kim's already cum coated face.

Aughh! All three of them said at once after they had come down from their highs. Then Sloane got off Kim and began to lick Jacks cum covered dick. Wow you two really make a good couple. Sloane said pun intended. Then she looked at Kim and began cracking up. Jack looked confused then began laughing to as he saw Kim's face covered in mixes of cum. What?! Kim cried. What's so funny you two? Then she realized what was funny when Sloane began to lick her own cum off of Kim's face. HMM I'm not too bad either. Sloane said.

Hey why don't we all take a shower. Jack suggested. Ok. the girls agreed we can use Rudy's Bobby Wasabi gave him it when he gave him the shower he just didn't tell us because he was afraid we would clog it up or something. Ok then as they walked under the arch in the dojo Sloan placed her arms around Kim's naked body and began to slowly massage her breasts making Kim moan. You don't stop do you? Kim said joking. As the got into the shower Jack turned on the water and ushered the two girls in giving each a small slap on the ass as they walked in causing Kim and Sloane to moan. As they all got into the giant 5x10x7 shower. Jack turned on the shower and began to wash his hair. Hey Jack let me help you wash you cock said Kim as she got on her knees with soap on her hands and began to rub his cock. And Kim let me help you with your back. Sloane said as she began to rub her back making her way to her ass and started to knead her cheeks. Ohh Kim oh him cumming oh him cumming. He said as she put his wet cock into her mouth and began to suck it like a straw wanting his cum. A few seconds later Jack came into Kim's mouth and she began to suck the cum. Trying to hold in the eight streams of cum. After he was done Kim turned around and began to drool the semen on to her female partner who in return began to sexily rub it on her breasts. Making Kim wet. So she began to lick and suckle on Sloane's breasts and suckling them like a baby does to her mom's milk and actually began to get milk from Sloane's OHHHH does my little baby like drinking milk from her sexy mothers breast Kim nodded and began to bite on the center of her breast causing Sloane to yelp. Ow you little slut! Sloane said laughing and then gave Kim a slap on the ass, causing her to give a sexy moan. Seeing this made Jack hard again and took the chance to sneak and fuck Kim. AUGGHH Kim yelped choking on Sloane's milk as she inched her pussy into Jack and began to grind him as she got fucked. After she had enough of her milk Kim just began to give Sloane a casual massage on her breasts as she was pounded by Jack from behind. AUgghhh im cumming again Jack cried as he came into Kim's pussy. Augh Kim moaned feeling a mixture of his cum and her cum in her pussy. After he stopped they all got up and cleaned up cleaning up to make sure that nobody smelled anything. After Jack ran off because he had to go to a home session. Sloane and Kim stayed behind to chat. Wow that was fun Sloane said to Kim we'll have to something else next time just you and me like a gno but sexier… Should I continue a chapter with just Kim and Sloane? Leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Dingaling went the bell as the doors to the Seaford Sexy Store opened and Sloane walked in.

Ahh Miss Sloane what may I help you with today?

I'm looking for something that my friend and I could use together and something that I can use to give her a good go around, if you know what I mean.

Ohh yes I do. Your friend is it a male or a female.

Female.

Ohh ok so may I suggest your own line of dildos and vibrators.

I have my own line of dildos and sex toys?

I see your manager didn't tell you he made a whole line of dildos, strap-ons and vibrators along with a few other things.

Um Ok sure.

Here I'll give you the random fun pack it comes with a random assortment of dildos

And do you have anything that would make our time a little bit more "smooth" going?

Ohh yes Miss Sloane how about your name brand Lubing, Slippery Sloane.

Ok, and what about something that I can use to fuck the living daylights out of her.

Huh that's going to be a tricky one what about your two in one strap on and fill set?

What is that? Sloane asked curiously

Well it's a regular strap on but if you fill it with the fluid it fills the dildo with a cum like substance similar to that of a males but without the pregnancy.

Ohh that sounds like fun ok ill take that and a few extra bottles of the fluid I have a feeling that we'll go through at least a whole bottle.

Ok will that be all?

No I need a nice sexy outfit for tonight.

Ok what about the Sloane Sexy Suit, it comes complete with: stockings with a crotch hole, polka dot bra with nipple holes, sexy glistening black high heels

Oh ok sounds sexy.

Since you're a preferred customer I'll even throw in a pair of fur handcuffs I'm sure you can find something creative to do with that.

I'm sure I could ;)

Ok so that will be the dildos the strap-on the suit and the lubricant. Bring your total to $197 and 67 cents.

Ok Sloane said bringing out her wallet and leaving four one hundred dollar bills on the counter.

There's an extra hundred there to keep this our little secret.

Keep what our little secret the cashier said with a wink.

Then Sloane walked out of the store with the bag heading toward Kim's house.

**3 hours earlier**

Ok so that will be $137 and 46 cents.

Ok Kim said to the cashier as she walked out of the Sexy Store leaving a dingaling sound as the door opened.

Hmm so seems like it'll be steamy girls night.


	3. Chapter 3

As Sloane pressed the oval shaped doorbell it made a pleasant dingdong sound to which Kim responded to in a matter of seconds. When she opened the door she was wearing a short almost see through silk t-shirt, and short shorts that barely covered her deep red panties.

Wow you look sexy! Sloane said after she did a long once over.

Oh no, this isn't what I'm wearing I still have to go and change into my outfit. Kim said with a blush.

Oh yea me too. Sloane said in her ass squeezing skinny jeans and her leather jacket which she wore over a loose tank top.

After a few silent moments of looking each other over Kim finally said Oh how rude of me come right on in!

As she walked Sloane looked around the house admiring all the family photos and school pictures hung randomly along the wall as well as a bunch of moving boxes on spread wildly about on the floor, she asked are you moving?

Yeah but my bed hasn't come in yet so we'll probably be sleeping on the floor. Kim said kind of shyly.

Ohh it's ok Kim I'm used to sleeping in a tour bus and driving over bumpy roads so sleeping on the calm floor will be easy.

Ok then. Kim said smiling with relief.

So do you have a bathroom or something I can change in? Sloane asked looking around the house.

Yeah Um I think it's around the corner last door on the right either that or it's on the left. Kim said not really sure.

Oh there it is. Sloane said pointing to a room closest to them.

Oh yeah! Kim said.

As Sloane walked into the bathroom to change into her outfit, Kim went into her bedroom and began to light the candles spread out about the room. And then she changed into her lingerie and high heels consisting of tight stockings, no panties, a polka dot bra and a long fluffy cat tail that was a dildo jammed into her ass. As she inserted the dildo into her ass she let out a soft moan.

Kim where is your room? Sloane asked as she roamed the halls looking for her room.

It's three doors down from the bathroom. Kim squeaked still trying to put the tail in.

Kiiim. Sloane cooed as she stepped into the glowing pink room.

Oh Kim are you going to be my pet for the night? Sloane teased seeing the sight before her.

But all Kim could do was stare at Sloane in her sexy outfit.

Kim if you want some of this you can just ask. Sloane said walking over to her friend.

But before Kim could respond Sloane jammed her lips into Kim's causing her to moan into Sloane's mouth.

After a few minutes of making out Sloane began to "unwrap" Kim and suck on her perfect breasts making her moan loudly.

Kim! Sloane said playfully slapping her ass. Be quiet your making too much noise!

It's ok. Kim said in a low whisper and her voice slightly slurring from the pleasure. My parents are away on business for the rest of the month, and were the first residents in our neighborhood, so we can be as loud as we want to.

So then nobody will hear you scream when I fuck your brains out?

Hearing this made Kim's squinted eyes blow open.

Yep you heard right your mistress is going to fuck your little brain cells out of their head and cum in you so much!

You're going to cum in me? Kim asked curiously. How?

Turn over and we'll find out. Sloane replied.

Then Sloane took out the strap-on and put it on, around her legs.

Ok Kim. Sloane said resting her body over Kim's and whispering in her ear are you ready slave? Are you ready to get fucked like never before?

And before Kim could respond Sloane inserted two fingers into Kim's tight pussy and began ramming them in and out making Kim moan something like this: OH fuck Sloane please…oh yeah fuck fuck me yeah oh this is so hot of yeah oh fuck ohh fuck Kim said as Sloane continued to finger-fuck her.

Ohh Sloane baby I'm going to cum oh yeah more more moooorree… augghhhh Kim cried as she came hard onto Sloane's hand. Ohh Kim you taste great Sloane said taking her fingers out of her mouth.

Ok Sloane now I want you too fuck me with that long dick of your fuck your little slave and cum inside of me so hard! Kim said screaming.

Then Sloane took the fluid packet and emptied it out into the dildo then inserted it into Kim's cunt.

OHH Kim cried as she felt her dick penetrate her. Feeling at least 12 inches of plastic cock thrust into her time after time, Sloane hitting her g-spot with ease.

OHHH yeah fuck fuck fuck Sloane fuck me fuck me fuck me with that big dirty cock and cum inside of me. Then after three or four more thrusts Sloane pushed the button on the strap on and began cumming inside of Kim shooting a total of 15 streams of artificial cum into Kim's pussy. Then immediately took it out and squirted more of it onto Kim's breast and face. Then forced it into Kim's mouth making her gag as she squirted more of the cum into her mouth. After she pulled out she took the dildo off of the strap and began to give the dildo a blowjob squirting more cum into her mouth and swallowing the cum and found that it tasted like actual cum. After she finished her blowjob she looked at Kim and saw the cum everywhere on her, dripping out of pussy and on her belly button and in her hair. Then she heard the words she'd been waiting for the whole day to hear.

All right you fucking slut Sloane it's time for your master to fuck the living shit out of you! Kim said in a seducing tone that made Sloane wet instantly.


	4. Chapter 4

Previously:

Alright you dirty little slut it's time for your master to fuck the living shit out of you! Kim said in a seducing tone that made Sloane wet instantly.

Ok. Kim said as she put the furry handcuffs around Sloane's wrists and began strapped them to her back, then began to unstrap Sloane's strap on with her mouth and making her moan by licking the inside of her legs "accidently". It's time for me to be the mistress as she finally got the strap on off wiping the head of it in Sloane's mouth. Then she took a ball gag that she had in her bag from the Sexy Store, and began to tie it around Sloane's mouth and put on the strap-on. Before she started took 3 fingers and pushed them into Sloane's pussy and sucked them clean.

Mmmm! Pay back is going to be sweeeet! (Pun intended) Kim said as she put the head of her dick in front of Sloane's entrance and slowly began to move it in and out making her breath hard through the gag.

Oh does little Sloane like that. Kim said

Uh huh Sloane breathed out.

Then she began to thrust hard in and out, and after a few minutes Kim decided to take the gag off to hear Sloane moan her name as she tried to cum. So she stopped and took off the ball gag and then without warning thrust back in causing Sloane to gulp and moan at the same time. The rest of the fucking went something like this.

Ohh Kim I'm about to cum I'm about to cum oh fuck oh fuck, as she bucked her hips wildly. Then Kim pulled out and waited. Causing Sloane to give her a death glare.

Why?! Kim Sloane said in a pleading voice.

Say you want it. Kim said with a hint of pride in her voice.

Never! Sloane said bucking her hips trying to put the plastic dick back in her tight cunt.

Ok. Kim replied as she lowered her body down and began to slowly lick Sloane's crotch area but not her cunt.

Ohh Kim! Sloane cried bucking her hips furiously.

Yes? She said as she continued to barely lick her inner thighs.

I want you to… Sloane stopped as she saw Kim leave the room.

Kim! You can't just leave me here! Sloane said lying helplessly on the floor desperate to cum.

One second Kim called as she opened the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle.

Ok continue. Kim said pretending she was occupied with something else.

Kim! I want you to make me cum! Sloane cried.

Gladly right after a snack then she took the bottle and emptied the Cum like substances out of the dildo and replaced it with the brown colored liquid from the bottle then she took the whipped cream and sprayed it on to Sloane's thighs.

Alright now what was that? Kim asked as she began to lick up the whipped cream.

Ohh Kim Make me cum! Make me cum! MAKE ME CUM!

Then after she was done she inserted her dick into Sloane's pussy and began to jam it in and out back and forth.

Ohh Kim! Sloane cried as began to buck her hips again. I'm cumming then she came hard onto her dick.

Then Kim began to press the button on the strap on and started to shoot chocolate syrup on to her breasts and face and she caught some in her mouth, making Sloane sticky with the sweet goodness. (and I mean the chocolate ;) )

What is this Sloane asked as she began to lick her lips. It's just chocolate that I got from the fridge.

Well then here Kimmypoo let me give you a nice big kiss.

Hearing this Kim bent down onto Sloan and let her give her a big kiss on the lips. Kim then slipped her tongue into her Sloane's mouth and their tongues began to fight for dominance. But to no avail Sloane's tongue won.

Wow that was great Kim said as she unlocked Sloane's wrists and gave her friend a big naked sticky hug.

With that they fell asleep in each others arms.

So I already have an idea for the next chapter try to get that up tonight tomorrow at the latest, but what are your thoughts for the future chapters?


	5. Chapter 5

6:00pm was what the clock read as Kim woke up with her arms still around Sloane's body.

Not trying to wake her she got up and began to clean up the mess they made from earlier and went in the shower to take a shower. After the shower she got dressed in an oversized t-shirt and underwear and went into the kitchen to make some ramen noodles for her and Sloane. Right as the water began to boil she heard the shower running and knew that Sloane was awake. By the time the noodles were done Sloane was up showered and came into the kitchen wearing absolutely nothing.

Hey gorgeous Kim said admiring Sloane's body.

Yeah about that do you have any clothes I can borrow? Yeah there are some clothes scattered in the closet grab what you want.

Ok Sloane replied and went to go get changed.

When she came out she was wearing a white tank top and underwear.

So what's for dinner? I'm starving! Sloane said rubbing her stomach

I made some ramen it's on the stove. Kim said slurping her first noodle.

So what do you want to do? Sloane asked as she sat down with her noodles.

Well I normally go down to the dojo and spar, but nobodies there. Kim said staring at her bowl

Well I could spar with you if you want. Sloane suggested

Yeah sure! Kim said excited.

**Alright now taking our eyes off Kim and Sloane were going to focus on a Bree from the T.V. show Lab Rats.**

Alright Bree. Mr. Davenport said as they drove into the Seaford mall parking lot. So you're sure you wanna take karate at this dump?

Yes! Bree said as they got out of the car and began to walk toward the dojo. Because I saw a shaolin temple down the way and would be more than happy to buy it…

No! I don't want some fancy temple filled with some old dudes I want to learn from people my own age.

Ok. Mr. Davenport said feeling defeated.

As they walked into the dojo Mr. Davenport saw something that he hoped Bree would never have to see in her life…

What is it? Leave what you think it is!


	6. Chapter 6

Previously:

As they walked into the dojo Mr. Davenport saw something that he hoped Bree would never have to see in her life.

Donald? Sloane said surprised as she moved out of her stretching position.

Donald?! Bree repeated confusingly. How does she know you?

Because Bree she is the original you, so to say. Mr. Davenport said looking astonished and scared at the same time.

Wait. Kim said obviously the most confused. So who is this guy?

He is a guy that I met in Hong Kong one year when and he asked me for a sample of my blood saying he would be able to change the world.

So wait so this girl is you? Kim said even more confused.

No, she is a bionic clone that I made from the Sloane's DNA. Donald said trying to clear up the situation a bit.

So she is the girl that I'm made from? Bree asked with a tear in her eye.

Yeah but Bree there's no need to be sad I… But Donald was cut off by Bree saying

I'm not sad I'm happy I've always wanted to meet the original person I was made from!

Wait so…but he was cut off again by Bree

You don't know how many sleepless nights I've had thinking about…well you Sloane! Bree said as she ran up and gave her a hug.

Well then I guess I'll be back in a couple hours while you two catch…

Wait she's staying Sloane called out to Donald who was half way out the door.

Yeah she wants to take karate here, I don't know why but…

Well then Bree said as she closed the door cutting him off yet again.

So what do you want to learn? Sloane asked Bree as she nonchalantly examined her double.

Wait Sloane can I talk to you for a second. Kim asked as she pulled Sloane away from her close examination.

Yeah sure, what's up Sloane said as she was pulled around the archway.

Well I was hoping that we could you know have another "session".

It's ok Kim. Sloane said as she cupped Kim's cheeks with her hands. I will always be there for you but this may be the one chance I actually get to see my true double! And with that Sloane pulled Kim into a kiss.

After a while of hearing no conversation Bree decided to snoop around the corner and see if everything was ok. When all of a sudden She sees the two girls making out.

Wow that looks really hot! Bree blurted out.

What!? Both girls said with blushes on their faces. Uhh Umm Huh Both girls said stuttering.

Oh was I not supposed to see that? Bree said with a look of guilt on her face. It's ok Bree said if its ok I want to join in.

Well um ok both girls said with a hint of excitement in their voices.

Then come on. Bree said.

Ok we could use the nap room.

Nap room? Sloane repeated.

Yeah, Rudy put one in because he's too lazy to go home so he sleeps here.

Ok. Both girls said and they walked into the nap room.

**Alright, so this was more of an excuse chapter to bring Bree into it because I thought having to look a likes in a sexy threesome would be hot. Soo yeah…**

**And to Kylietheartist appreciate the review and I'm glad you like the story buuttt I'm sorry I can't put quotation marks around all the dialogue I wish I could but it's a lot of work and I'm trying hard to get these out as quick as possible hope you understand. Idk if you've noticed but I've made a new line each time dialogue is being made by a different character hopefully this makes it easier to read.**


	7. Chapter 7

As they walked into the room Bree got on to the bed and started to take of her t-shirt and jeans leaving her in only her bra and panties. Then following her cam Kim how stripped out of her clothes revealing she had no bra or panties. Seeing this Bree looked surprised.

Yeah you get used to that Sloane said as she took off her clothes so she was only in her bra and panties as well.

Ok so how should we do this? Kim asked the girls.

Well I want to see how good Bree is at eating me out, so Bree wanna give it a try?

Well…Ok but it's my first time doing something like this so I might not be as good as Kim… Bree said nervously.

It's ok just give it a try and we'll go from there. Sloane said trying to boost Bree's confidence.

As Bree walked over to Sloane Kim sat on a night stand and began to masturbate, by sticking three fingers in her cunt, moaning as she did it.

Ok so Sloane? Kim?

Yeeaaahh? Kim said as she was pleasuring herself.

You guys wanna see something? Bree continued. Well you guys know how I'm like a bionic duplicate of Sloane?

Yeah? They both said simultaneously.

Well here's my bionic power and without warning stuck two fingers in Sloane's pussy and used her super speed on her hand, making Sloane cum almost instantly.

Uhhh Fuuuuccckkkk Bree! Sloane cried as she had the fastest orgasm of her life.

Dang that's cool. Kim said

Yeeaaahhh. Sloane said still a bit woozy from the last round.

And i have one more secret for you guys…

**What should the secret be you guys decide! It has to be one of the two new bionic power or a new body feature. But what either is, is up to you! Kind of a short chapter but I'm trying to make this more with choices made by you guys or girls.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright so I made a new chapter because nobody reviewed suggesting what Bree's secret was, so I'm just going to reveal what I had in mind.**

Previously: And I have one more secret for you guys… Bree said.

Alright so what is it? Sloane asked curiously.

I…I…I have a cock! Bree said ashamed and ran out of the nap room.

I'll go talk to her. Kim said as she ran after.

I'll help you. Sloane said as she followed Kim out.

Stop looking at me! Bree said sitting on the bench in front of the lockers with her head in her hands.

Bree its ok Kim said as she put her hand on Bree's bare back rubbing it affectionately.

Yeah Sloane said coming up from behind of Kim. I think it's sexy.

Yeah plus, Kim said as she took her hand off her back and got on her knees in front of Bree and took her hands in hers. Since you have that, Kim said as she began to take of Bree's panties. I can now do this. Then Kim slowly began to grasp Bree's limp dick and began to feel it grow in her hands.

Ohh Kim! Bree moaned as Kim began putting her lips around it and licking the head.

I take it you like that? Kim said as she gave Bree a quick look before going back to her skilled blowjob.

Yyyeesss Kim Bree said as she threw her head back.

Good then you'll love this. Kim quickly said before shoving all six inches of Bree's dick into her mouth and having it touch her uvula, almost making her gag.

Ohhhh fuck Kim I'm going to cum!

Wait Bree! Kim said I want you to fuck me!

Then she took her out of her mouth and quickly put the tip of Bree's cock into her pussy and then pushed herself, her cunt engulfing her dick.

Wow Kim you little dirty slut you! Sloane teased as she slapped Kim's ass making her moan. Hey Bree can you use your bionic speed and focus it on your penis?

Uhhhhh I, ohh fuck Kim, don't, uhh, know let me,fuck, try. Bree said in between moans.

Then she closed her eyes and then after a few seconds her dick began to vibrate so fast that it almost wasn't even there.

FUCK! Bree! Ohh yeah fuck fuck fuck FUCK! Kim moaned as she rode her orgasm out long and hard. After her orgasm finished she passed out in front of the bench.

Wow! Bree that was really hot! Sloane said as she bent down to check on Kim.

Hey Bree do you think you could do that to me, you know but a little toned down? Sloane asked.

Um sure I guess. Bree said unsure of how she was going to "tone it down". Ok so how do you wanna do this?

Um I was thinking maybe try it doggy style? Sloane suggested.

Sure. Bree said as she watched Sloane get on her hands and knees and stick her ass straight up.

After she was ready Bree took her dick (that was still hard because she hadn't cum yet) and put the tip at Sloane's entrance and then asked so how do you want it? Rough slow and easy.

Well I've had a couple dicks n me the past couple days so let's try it rough. Sloane said as she prepared herself.

Ok. After she said that she pushed her dick all the way in in one large thrust, making Sloane moan loudly.

Hearing this made Kim wake up to Sloane being roughly fucked by Sloane. Seeing this made Kim wet instantly and she went to go join them, by going in between Sloane and Bree and began licking both together making both of them moan together.

Ohhh fuck! Bree then she felt Bree's dick start to vibrate causing Kim's tongue to vibrate as well. Fuck fuck Bree faster faster I want you to pound me beat my tight little pussy wow this is so hot! Fuck fuck I want you to go harder Bree fuck me with you big cock! And Kim lick my my sexy wet cunt! I'm just a dirty little slut aren't I? Getting Licked and fucked! Ohh Fuck Bree and Kim I'm going to cum!

Me to! Bree said as she closed her eyes and threw her head back.

Ok let's try to cum together! Sloane said as she felt Bree's dick vibrating faster. Ohhhhh Ughhhhh FUCK! Sloane and Bree said together, as they both came Bree in Sloane's tight cunt and dripping into Kim's mouth Sloane on Bree's dick and Kim's face getting a blend of both their cum together.

After that sexy session the three girls fell asleep together, Bree in Sloane, and Kim in between Sloane and Bree there cum mixture dripping onto her breasts.

**Ok leave ideas and reviews. NO: gays and I'm trying to keep it strictly Jack Kim Bree and Sloan because come on they are a good sexy group together!**


	9. Chapter 9

Alright so I'm taking my own little spin on a suggestion by a Guest.

This chapter is dedicated to a few people who have reviewed this story and a few others multiple times;

Sean. Torrigagged and mckenna, thanks for the support!

Hey guys I'm back! Jack called into the dojo knocking on the already open door because he didn't want to interrupt anything. Well well well what do we have here Kim, Sloane and Sloane? Jack said rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing doubles.

Huh? What? All three girls said as they woke up to Jack standing up in front of them. It took them a little while to get their eyes focused and remember where they were but when they finally did Bree quickly got up and looked for her clothes.

What uh who are you? Bree asked covering her chest and crotch.

I'm Jack. Jack said his hand out to shake her hand. To which Bree just nodded not wanting to move her hands.

And you might be? Jack said shyly taking his back in offence.

I I I'm…

She's Bree my double. Sloane said trying to straighten things up.

Well Bree, Sloane, and Kim you girls have been very very naughty, now haven't you? Jack said shaking his head back and forth.

Jack I can exp…Kim said before she was cut off by Jack.

Uhh from now on you shall address me as Master or Sir. Jack said in a loud proclaimed voice.

Yes Jack…master. Kim said

Now I will ask you once more have you girls been naughty? Jack said walking back and forth in front of the girls.

Yes sir. The girls said playing along.

Well now then we can't have that happen in my dojo now can we? Jack said

No Jack. All three said at the same time. But immediately realized their mistake then quickly covered their mouths.

Uhh Jack said loudly then walked behind the girls and bent them so their back was straight and spanked them each.

Uhhh. Kim said

Ohh Sloane moaned

Aughhh. Bree cried

Now I'm sorry what's my name? Jack said with mock anger.

Master! All three girls said at once.

Good now since you girls are my slaves you shall be tied up like ones. Then he took some belts and tied the girls up with their hands behind their backs. Then he took them to the nap room and found all their clothes scattered on the floor.

So that's where your clothes went. Jack said pulling the girls into the room then placing them out on the bed with their asses in facing straight up.

After they were in position he took their panties and tied them around each of their mouths and made a gag. Then he went around the bed, took his hand and gave them one big spank each on each cheek earning a moan from each of the girls.

Now who am I going to make my slave in command? Jack said facing the girls. Hmm I know I'll choose the one who gives the best blowjob without their hands. Then her took off Kim's gag first, and placed his dick in front of her mouth and began to fuck her mouth.

Ohh Jack moaned as he milked his cock in Kim's wet mouth.

Ahh fuck Kim Jack groaned as he felt Kim swishing her tongue around his head and base.

Ahh Kim I'm cumming then he withdrew and quickly jammed his dick into Sloanes mouth feeling her taste buds around his length does Sloane like my big cock in her small wet mouth? Jack said in between moans.

Mmm Hmm Sloane hummed her mouth vibrating as she did.

Then when he felt the feeling come back her moved his dick to Bree.

So you're Bree. Jack said as he placed his penis in her mouth and immediately felt Bree's mouth vibrating as she used her ssuper speed in her mouth and made Jack moan with pleasure.

Ohh fuck Bree I didn't know you could do that! Jack said trying to catch his breath.

Ahh Bree im cumming then he pulled out and sprayed his load over all three girls seeing them fight over who caught more in their mouth.

Well I think Bree is our winner Jack said as he untied Bree.

So who do you want as your slave Jack said to Bree.

Well I think I'll take Sloane. Bree said giving Sloane a nice slap on the ass.

Alright so that means I'll take Kim, good because she was my first choice anyway. Jack said as he stood Kim up and brought her over to another room looking similar to that of a locker room where he started the water to the shower.

So Sloane you dirty little slut how should we go about this. Bree said whipping her in the ass with the green colored belt. Earning a low moan from her double.

How about a nice slow blowjob. Bree said bring Sloane up and pushing her to her knees as she quickly shoved her cock into Sloane's mouth and quickly began vibrating it making the roof of Sloane's mouth vibrate.

As she did so Sloane took her hands and began to stroke her cock, swishing her tongue and sucking on it.

Ohh Sloane. Bree moaned as she felt her cum rising to the head of her cock and without warning pulled out and sprayed her load all over Sloane hitting her breasts and face.

Now lick it up you dirty slut you! Bree ordered.

Yes Bree. Sloane said softly bending down and licking her boobs and lips.

Slap! Went Bree's hand as she slapped Sloane's breasts making her moan loudly.

I'm sorry what did you call me? Bree said her hand pulled back.

I'm sorry master. Sloane said making a mock cowering pose.

Now that's better. Bree said putting her hand back down.

Now on your hands and knees. Bree ordered as she jerked her cock off to make it hard again.

After Sloane was in position Bree inserted her head to her entrance and forced herself in using her hands and fingering Sloane as fast as possible without using her bionics.

Ohh Bree fuuuuccckkkk. Sloane moaned.

Ohh! Sloane gulped as Bree slapped her ass for disobeying.

Ohh master! Sloane corrected

In the other room Jack made the shower water hot and lead Kim on a make shit leash he had made out if a karate belt which he had tied around her neck.

Come now Kim. Jack said rubbing Kim's ass under the water.

Now which should we do first would you like me to fuck your wittle pussy or would you like to try to redeem yourself in giving me a nice blowjob.

I want you to fuck my tight cunt first master and then I'll give you a nice long blowjob and then you can cum all over my sexy slutty face. Kim said rubbing her ass against Jack's length.

Ok Jack said. And inserted his dick into Kim's entrance and forced all of himself into her at once.

Ohh fuck! You've grown haven't you Master? Kim said feeling at least 11 inches in her.

Ignoring her comment Jack rampaged her long and hard as he heard every moan coming out of her.

Ohh fuck master do you like to fuck you little slave I want you to spank you little slut spank me because I'm a bad girl.

Slap! Ohh fuck I'm so dirty!

Slap! Oh man so damn kinky!

Slap!

Slap!

Slap! Ohh man my ass is probably red! Kim said as she moved her ass back and forth feeling every inch of his 11 inches thrusting in her.

Ohh fuck master I'm going to cum! Kim cried.

Me too Jack groaned as he spewed his load into Kim. After a few seconds Kim cried FUUUCCCCKKKK and immediately came, unloading her cum onto Jack's cock.

Alright slave Jack said in between breaths.

Now should I give you your blowjob Kim said crawling on all fours and rubbing her cheek against Jack's cum covered dick.

Yes. Jack said as Kim took him in her mouth tasting the combination of her cum and his cum and sucking hard on his length.

In the other room, ohh fuck master Sloane said as she felt her cunt being fisted by Bree who used her bionics to vibrate her hand giving Sloane orgasm after orgasm.

After she felt that Sloane was going to pass out Bree pulled out and grabbed a bucket that was laying under a crack in the ceiling then she let Sloane's cum drip into the bucket and let it fill half way up taking only about half a minute. Then she took the bucket and handed it to Sloane and ordered her to drink half of it and drip it in to her mouth. Obeying her command Sloane drank her cum until it filled her mouth and accidently spewed it onto Bree's bare chest.

Oh I'm sorry master I spewed my delicious cum onto to your breasts here let me clean that up! And with that Sloane stuck out her tongue and began to lick all over Bree's tits.

Being able to feel every taste bud on her breasts Bree moaned uncontrollably.

Ohhh Sloane ohh yeah lick my breasts!

Then Sloane took Bree into a deep passionate kiss battling for dominance with their tongues.

Mmm Bree moaned as she felt Sloane's hands rubbing against her cunt making small circles and slowly opening it, but never leaving form their kiss.

Ohh Sloane eat me out!

Then Sloane got flat on the floor and began to slowly lick Bree's pussy taking slow licks making her beg for her.

Ohh fuck Sloane hurry and lick me!

Now having the advantage Sloane stopped and began to insert her entire fist into Bree and began to fist her making her moan with pleasure.

Bree do you like that? Do you like the feeling of my fist in your little pussy? Does it make you feel dirty?

Uhh Huh Bree moaned.

Then Sloane inched her arm into her and found her g spot and quickly began to rub against it making Bree throw her head back in immense pleasure.

Ohh fuck Sloane fuck fuck fuck! Bree said as she came the hardest, and most, she had ever done in her life.

After she had done she passed out leaving Sloane to clean up the mess on her hands by licking it up.

Feeling tired Sloane fell asleep in between Bree's legs her cheek resting against her cunt taking a few more licks before falling asleep.

Ohh fuck Kim I'm going to cum Jack said as he pulled out and quickly jacked himself off came all over Kim's sexy body. After they got out of the shower, Kim still covered in his cum, Kim licked up the cum and went to go join Sloane and Kim in the nap room where they saw Sloane's tongue in Bree's pussy and both o them asleep. So Jack pushed Kim on the bed and the two passed out in each other's arms.

Alright so was that hot or what? Extra long chapter cause I felt like it J. Leave more comments on how the next chapter should play out!

P.s again no gays and ONLY Jack, Kim ,Sloane and Bree.


End file.
